


Hey Batter, Batter!

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: How exactlydidRyan and Chad end up with one another's shirts after that baseball game?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone and their sister wrote this fic after watching "I Don't Dance". This is mine. Originally written August 24, 2007.

"Evans...! Hey Evans; wait up!"

Chad was on the baseball diamond with his buddies, celebrating their victory, but a moment after Ryan had walked away, he felt as if he should follow. He wasn't quite sure why; maybe it had been the sight of the set of Ryan's shoulders, drooped in defeat. But even though he hadn't won, Ryan _had_ played a good game. Surprisingly good, especially for someone who only seemed to know about curtain calls and fancy hats.

It had taken a couple of minutes to escape the crowd (all of them wanting to congratulate him or slap him on the back), and by the time Chad got away, it was to see Ryan just ducking into the entrance of the locker room.

The locker room hallway was cooler than it had been outside, and darker, and when Chad jogged to a halt just inside the doors, he had to stop for a moment, blinking.

But Ryan was easy to see. Gleaming white pants and that silly striped hat, sitting now on the changing room bench in front of him. But his chest was bare, pale and pink and a little bit sweaty, and as Chad stood staring, he told himself that he was only letting his eyes adjust to the inside light.

Ryan looked up from where he had been shaking out his shirt, his face a mask of open curiosity. 

But now that he was here, Chad didn't know what to say. Didn't know why he'd followed Ryan in the first place, not really, and he rubbed a nervous hand under the thick short ponytail at the nape of his neck. 

"I, uh... Good game." Even to Chad's ears, his words sounded lame, and his hand dropped, fidgeting against his thigh.

Ryan stood where he was, shirt held between his hands. But then a smile spread across his face, slow and knowing. Chad unconsciously swallowed.

"Yeah. Yeah, It was fun. And I don't care what you say, Chad; you're a good dancer." 

Maybe it was the unexpected compliment, or maybe it was the way Ryan said his name; Chad wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was suddenly moving closer to where Ryan stood, and he returned the other boy's smile, blushing a bit despite himself.

"And you're better with a ball than I thought you'd be."

Ryan's blue eyes blinked once, and then he laughed. His teeth gleamed in the overhead fluorescent lighting as the sound faded. 

"Oh, you have no idea." Ryan tossed his shirt to the bench then, and he stepped closer to Chad as he did. There was no question that Ryan was in Chad's personal space.

Chad didn't know what to say to this, and he swallowed again, his dark eyes wide and unblinking.

"Oh, yeah?" Another lame comment, but Chad's tongue suddenly felt thick and clumsy in his mouth as Ryan held his gaze. The press of the metal locker door was cold and hard against his shoulderblades as he stumbled back against it.

"Yeah," Ryan grinned. He flattened one palm against the locker door behind Chad, the other loosely fisted in the open front of Chad's jersey. _Definitely sharing space now,_ raced through Chad's mind, and as he inhaled a steadying breath, he caught the warm, clean scent of Ryan's bare skin. His own skin seemed to heat up in response, all over.

Chad opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Ryan took that as an invitation, and he closed the distance between Chad and himself, kissing the other boy.

Ryan's mouth was damp, firm, and surprisingly aggressive. He knew what he was doing. The kiss was nothing like the few furtive one's Chad had shared with Taylor. Those had been soft and shy and oh, god, what was he _doing_? But even as he thought it, Chad let Ryan kiss him, and, slowly, tentatively, Chad kissed Ryan back.

It was a long time before Chad thought to pull away.

"What... what're you doing?" 

Ryan's reply was to wedge his knee in between Chad's thighs, pressing his weight right up against Chad's now trapped body. 

"Showing you how I swing," Ryan murmured, low and warm.

Chad's eyes went even wider at this, but then Ryan was kissing him again, and a moment later they slid shut.

~*~

Out at the concessions stand, Ryan and Chad sat thigh to thigh at one of the tables, sharing an order of fries. They were also sharing matching grins when Taylor and Gabriella found them, and neither of them were fast enough to hide their expressions.

But the girls didn't seem to notice, too busy laughing and chatting about the game. 

Gabriella did notice that the boys seemed to be wearing one another's shirts (hats, too), and she innocently questioned them on it.

Chad stammered, cheeks flushing despite his dark complexion. But the answer to that question wasn't one he was willing to share (not with the girls, anyway), and unbidden images of what had happened in the locker room came back to him. How Ryan had pulled his jersey off as they kissed, then opened his pants, and... Well. 

Ryan's sister wasn't the one who should be called "golden throat," that's all Chad had to say. 

But then the baseball team had hit the locker room, suddenly and fortunately noisily, and he and Ryan had been left barely enough time to gather up their clothes and run for it. They were lucky they hadn't forgot anything, and Chad could hear again in his mind how Ryan had whispered this as they redressed in the showers, the both of them giddy and breathless.

Gabriella and Taylor were expectantly waiting for an answer, and Chad stammered again, completely at a loss. Thankfully, Ryan saved the say.

"Oh, I'm just..." And Ryan couldn't help but to grin. "Keeping my head in the game."

This seemed to be enough of an explanation, and the girls flitted off a moment later, giggling as they went.

Once they'd gone, Chad leaned the both of his elbows on the table, sighing with relief. He didn't even have to look at Ryan to know he was smiling. But a minute later, Chad smiled too, and he looked sideways at Ryan, letting his smile slowly widen.

"So, Evans... will you teach me how do to a jazz square?"

Ryan clapped a hand to Chad's shoulder, feigning seriousness. "Chad, it would be my pleasure."

"That's my plan," was Chad's reply, and Ryan threw his head back and laughed. 

This was going to be the best summer ever.

~fin~


End file.
